Show me the meaning of being lonely
by Powerful-phoenix
Summary: Draco Malfoy realizes he has feelings for a certain somone. Can he be able to open his heart to the one he loves? Read and find out Dr/Hr


SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of HP or the song. It belongs to the BSB.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first Draco/Hermione story, I hope you guys like it. Any comments, ideas, ANYTHING, please write me to: the_powerful_phoenix@yahoo.com.mx NOW,  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
************  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy, a 7th year student at one of the most known schools of magic of the  
  
world: Hogwarts.  
  
I'm in the Slytherin house, which I'm proud of. That house has turned me in the person I am right now: strong, proud, without fear, a natural leader.  
  
Besides that; I'm rich, arrogant, I have a huge mansion and my family is one of the most well-respected families.  
  
That's why I'm well-respected in my own house, because I'm powerful and can't let anyone fool me.  
  
My heart, is enveloped by ice...ice that can't be melted easily and can make me stronger and prevents me for having stupid feelings.  
  
But SHE could melt my heart in short time.  
  
Yes...  
  
the ice I had on my heart was melted by a Gryffindor. She dared to do that to a Slytherin, but then, if she hadn't done that, she wouldn't call herself a Gryffindor, because all of them are all the same, so brave...I wish I was like them sometimes.  
  
There are times, I remember her, and I get angry with myself, because it wasn't even a pureblood, or a damn half blood.  
  
She made me stop saying "mudbloods" to the muggle borns because it reminds me of her.  
  
Yes, I'm head over heels for a muggle born....I'm sure nobody in the school saw that one coming.  
  
Now that She keeps my heart warm, I've realized what's going on around me, and that is.... I'm lonely  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Everyday, I keep looking at her and have already memorized all her movements. The way she laughs, the way she smiles when she knows has had had the highest mark on the class, when she's thinking about something, when she's mad something Potty or Weasel did to her (Those bastards!), the way her hair moves with the wind...it's all so perfect, so...pure  
  
But then...  
  
I couldn't be without her, we are from different worlds and...  
  
......  
  
It hurts.  
  
It just hurts me to see her because I know we're not meant to be. I can't talk to her without having an argument, can't hug her or much less kiss her.  
  
Every single day I have to bear the pain of not being in Gryffindor. Of not making her laugh the way Potty and weasel do.  
  
Damn Potty and weasel...  
  
They don't realize what they have.  
  
And it breaks my heart to not be with her  
  
So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love, So hard to breathe Walk with me and maybe  
  
One day, in Transfiguration class...I took the chance.  
  
It was a pair-work, and, as usual, Weasley and Potter worked together leaving Hermione on her own. I left Crabbe and Goyle and let them work together.  
  
I made sure she was alone, as well as I was (ok, I admit I had to use a few spells to make her not to partner with anyone but me)and... It worked.  
  
I see the expression on her face when she knows she has to work with me and I see her talking to Mc Gonagall. She's probably asking her to switch partners with someone else and I know Mc Gonagall can't do anything about it because I know Hermione so well, that I see her disappointment.  
  
She's scared and angry, I can tell, she feels very uncomfortable and constantly she keeps touching her wand...  
  
She was scared of me. She sat at the edge of her seat, making sure we had enough space between us.  
  
I laugh mentally, she looks cute doing that, all nervous. Then I fell someone looking at me, I turned and find Potter and Weasley giving me death glares. I just smirk.  
  
I turn and I notice her staring at me. I smile at her and she almost fall of her seat of the impression.  
  
Nights of light So soon become Wild and free I can feel the sun  
  
We had a meeting tonight and I found her waiting for me in the library when I arrived, totally absorbed by a big thick book .  
  
I walk to her and smile, she smiles back, a nervous smile. I sit next to her And then, we start to work.  
  
I can't help but stealing glances at her, and when I do. My heart beats faster, I've never been so close to her for so much time (30 minutes). We just work in silence for another hour and then, she looks at me. I get lost in her eyes and she gets lost in mine.  
  
Your every wish will be done They tell me...  
  
I was looking at the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I stop looking at her gorgeous eyes to move my eyes down to look at her cherry lips.  
  
Now I can't stop myself and when I was about to lean to her I hear two annoying voices. Yes it was the perfect Gryffindor duo, Batman and Robin, Potter and Weasley calling her to visit HAgrid. I think desperately , please say no, say no" but she goes with them and...  
  
I feel lonely  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
  
Now, that she's gone, the emptiness and coldness returns . It's like I've lost everything worth to live for.  
  
I walk to a window of the library and I see the trio walk towards Hagrid's house (you call THAT a house?) I just look at her with longing.  
  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
A week has passed since or meeting in the library. And I need her. I'll find a way to be with her, because this feeling has grown so much into me that drives e crazy. It's like and addictive drug. In this case, Hermione is my drug...but no one knows it.  
  
Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends  
  
I know she goes Friday evenings to the library Alone. Most of the students do their homework on Saturday morning or the same day of classes. Potter and Weasley have Quiddicth practice on Friday evenings (that weasel moron is the new beater and he almost killed me the last time Gryffindor played against Slytherin)  
  
Now it's my chance to be with her.  
  
I spot her in the fastest corner of the library, with two big books beside her. And she's writing something on a parchment, probably an essay.  
  
I walk to her, and, like the first time, I sit beside her.  
  
She looks up at me amazed, I just smile and she tries to keep working like nothing  
  
has happened.  
  
Then, out of nowhere I say "I'm sorry Hermione" and look away.  
  
I hear something drop to the floor, it was her parchment. I feel her eyes on me.  
  
I turn and I look in her eyes. She's wide-eyed and I look at the floor.  
  
"Look at me and repeat what you just said", she says, and I do what she wants,  
  
because I'm weak around her...damn it.  
  
I think she doesn't believe me, but she tries to look in my eyes the truth...  
  
We look at each others eyes and the urge of kissing her returns to me...with the little  
  
control I have inside of me, I stand up and try to leave the place because I know I'll  
  
do something I'll regret later, but...  
  
She grabs my arm, "you call me by my name", I hear her say. I just keep looking at  
  
the ground, but I am enjoying the feeling of her hand on my arm.  
  
She looks at me and she knows I'm telling the truth.  
  
Then, a soft "Draco" escaped from her lips. It's the first time I hear her saying my  
  
name...and it felt good.  
  
I feel electricity go through my body of her touch. I turn to her and she tries to say  
  
something, but I don't let her. Because seeing her, looking at me with those eyes, I  
  
just bend down and capture her sweet lips with mine.  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me...  
  
I've never felt so complete in my entire life. No money could be able to beat this. My heart is beating so fast I 'm afraid she might hear it.  
  
It's a sweet, gentle kiss, with so much passion inside. All my emotions in one kiss.  
  
I caress her cheek and she shivers, but she doesn't break the kiss.  
  
I think nobody wants me to be happy, because I hear someone calling her name. I panicked and break the kiss, then I run out of the place.  
  
I couldn't see her expression, or what she thought of the kiss.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling i need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
I run to the school grounds and then I turn to look at the window of the library. I see her talking to Neville, who's probably asking her to help him with his homework.  
  
I turn angrily and start running...where?...I have no idea  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
  
A week has passes since I kissed her. I've done everything to avoid her. I don't want to see her eyes, because it scares me...scares me what does she think of me.  
  
Now, I've just finished Quiddicth practice, and I'm the only one in the lockers. The rest of the team had already gone to Hogsmeade, I told them I would catch up with them later and that's why I was left alone... Until she appeared....  
  
I look at her surprised, then I remember, of course, she's a Gryffindor, she can go to  
  
Slytherin territory without fear.  
  
Once again, I look at her cherry lips. I see them moving, she's telling me something...she's asking me, "why?"  
  
My whole body screams to run to her and kiss her again, but I don't. She asks me gain and walks closer to me.  
  
I'm tired and can't run anymore, now is the time, i must do it, I'm a Malfoy and I won't run anymore.  
  
"Because I love you" I say and I see her once again looking in my eyes for the truth.  
  
She looks at me strangely, she doesn't want to believe it, but then she walks a step closer to me and i know what are her eyes telling me. I knew what she meant unconsciously, I've learnt to know her better than anyone.  
  
She just tells me:  
  
How can it be your asking me to feel, Things you never show  
  
After she gives that message with her eyes, she runs away, probably to Hogsmeade.  
  
The now usual emptiness returns to me. My heart aches because I'm not with her.  
  
You're missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
2 hours later, I go to Hogsmeade. I walk alone on the streets and i stop in front of "The three Broomsticks", I stop because I hear a well-known laugh.  
  
She's in there.  
  
I look on the window and I see her with Potter, Weasel, and the Weasel twins. They are all happy, but I just want to look at her.  
  
As if she knew I was there, she turns and looks at me. What is destiny trying to tell us?  
  
Potter calls her and she turns, I take my opportunity to leave and walk through empty streets.  
  
If we're meant to be together, I'll find out.  
  
If not...I don't know what I'll do, but I know one thing:  
  
I love her, and if she's not with me...I'm alone. She has taught me, in a painful way, what loneliness feel like.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling i need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling i need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing... in my... heart  
  
********************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So...what do you think??? I was thinking about making another chapter but that depends on the reviews, so please, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
